


Radioactive

by JustAnotherLostSoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU i guess i dont know, F/F, F/M, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Resurection, Sexual Content, Violence, all characters and then some, lots of alterations but basically the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherLostSoul/pseuds/JustAnotherLostSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and the others are taken to kill each other in South Dakota two more girls make an appearance. But what's really up with Michaela and Regan and why has Michaela's survival been guaranteed. What will it mean for Sam and Dean and how will it change their views on the supernatural world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm really terrible at summaries. Sorry! Anyways I started this on ff.net and decided that I wrote it terribly so this is kinda like a redo. This is my first fic I've posted online so reviews please good or bad.

Boston, 1976

A man named Jackson stands at a crossroads burying a box filled with blood, bones and a photograph of himself.  
She had told him not to. She had warned him that nothing good would come out of it but she was wrong she had to be. This was the only way.  
This was the final option.  
He wasn't going to sell his soul. Becoming a demon wasn't worth that. But he had to get rid of this. They were going to make him and he didn't want to.  
So a man named Jackson buried a box and waited.  
He turned and came face to face with a man standing right behind him.  
"Jackson Reedman." Said the man "Lets do business."  
Jackson looked the man up and down definitely a demon.  
"Can you take them away?" Jackson asked  
"Of course," said the demon "for a price."  
"My soul." Jackson said. He opened his mouth to say he wouldn't make a deal if it cost him his soul. Then the demon started talking  
"You know what Jackson?" The man asks walking in a circle around him. "I like you. I'll tell ya what. I'll take 'em all away. All of it. I'll even make sure any child of yours born from marriage doesn't have 'em either."  
It sounded great, he was so caught up in getting rid of them he didn't really think about how its applied only to him and his children born of marriage. Or rather how it only it applied to children of marriage and only marriage. But he was desperate and only planed on having children after marriage so he didn't pay attention.  
"What's the price?" He asked  
"One day you'll owe me a favor and I promise you it wont be yours or your children's born of marriage soul. So Jackson Reedman do we have a deal?"  
"Yes."  
The demon kissed him and then disappeared chuckling.  
Jackson felt them leave him. He hung his head and drove back home hoping to figure out how to explain it to her.  
She warned him. She told him not to.  
A hundred miles away the demons eyes gleamed yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> So it was short but it was only the prologue. Lots more to come! Lots this is going to be a very long fic so I hope your ready! Not much to review on but please any comments are welcome.


End file.
